The Hunger Games
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Katniss thinks she knows what she wants. Survival. But what happens when Peeta comes into the picture and the rules of the arena have changed? They can both live! In the end is all she wants is their safety and that be the end of it? Follow Katniss on a slight remake of the book and movie incorporated into one as she goes of adventures and a romantic endeavour into realisation.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first publish to The Hunger Games Trilogy so I hope you like it! I've made many other stories for a range of books, shows, movies, etc.**

**I haven't bothered to edit this one so highly likely there will be mistakes but if I decide to continue with this I will edit. **

It is undeniably true to say you'll never meet anyone quite like Peeta. Handsome, kind, caring and has a way with words that plays with your emotions only in a heartbreakingly good way. It gets to the point where I'm left feeling sad when I shouldn't. Is it because I know his kindness will only leave him open to heartache as I clearly don't have the same feelings for him that he has for me?

People, likely those of the Capitol, could see Peeta as an open book yet he couldn't be more of a mystery to me. Maybe because the only boy I spent time with was Gale who was the complete contrast to Peeta. Peeta constantly surprised me whether it be with his words or constant acts of strength and kindness. However, I've known Gale for so long we know each well enough to glance at each other and instantly know what the other is feeling.

It is unmistakable in this dimly lit cave to see the pain across Peeta's face while he sleeps. The gash on his thigh wasn't healing and time was ticking. I refused to believe the inevitable. If he doesn't get medicine soon, there's a good chance he won't make it to the end of the games.

Haymitch planned for us to come across as lovers in order to put focus on us though it isn't hard for Peeta to act since he already loves me. I , on the other hand, have never had a boyfriend therefore don't feel as comfortable showing affection. Admittedly, an ache surges through me everytime I look at the pain on Peeta's face. I gently brush the strands on blonde hair that almost cover his eyes. My fingers linger on his skin a little until he stirs and I quickly retract, not wanting to wake him up. As the moon goes further into the night sky I wait for the Capitol seal and anthem. Surely within five minutes the familiar tune fills the arena. Peeta's eyes fly open and grasp my arm.

"It's okay," I say while I wait for him to realise what is going on. He tries to pull himself up into a sitting position in order to see out of the plastic covered hole. I help him when I see the obvious struggle he's having. No faces light up the sky tonight. Damn. That means Cato and his pack of Careers are still alive. Before the anthem starts to signal the end of the projection into the sky, we receive an announcement.

"Remaining tributes, there will be a Feast at dawn tomorrow. However this is not an ordinary feast. Each of you need something desperately and we are feeling... Awfully generous. That will be all." Anthem. Darkness.

I look at Peeta. "Your medicine!" I say as I grab my bow and arrow. He grips my wrist before I have a chance to rise.

"You're not going," his eyes show a mix of concern and frustration.

I return the look. "You need this medicine."

"You're not going by yourself. I won't let you risk your life for me!" I can tell he truly means this and there's no way I'm going without him trying to drag himself after me. I lean in slowly, telling myself what I'm about to do. Before I talk myself out of it my lips touch his. My plan was to pull back but something was keeping me there. The warm sensation running through me keeps me here until I realised I needed air. We finally pull away slowly.

"Now I'm never letting you go," he whispers.

Of course. He was never going to let me go after I show some kind of desire towards him.

I hear a familiar ting that rings loudly through my head. What is that? It's not until I see the silver container with a parChute connected to it that I realise we've received a sponsor package. It lands just outside the cave so I go for it. I wonder who it's for or what's in it. Medicine?!

We should be so lucky. My face drops when I see the steamy soup with a note attached to it.

You call that a kiss? -Haymitch

I glower at the sky hoping a camera finds me and Haymitch can see my distaste. I stuff the note in my pocket and head back in to the cave before Peeta decides to commando crawl to see what's happened.

His eyes light up when he sees the silver in my hands. "Medicine?" He asks hopefully. Was that happiness because he could get better or because it meant I would have no reason to go to the feast?

"No," I replied, my voice dripping with anger. Haymitch sent me medicine, he has to take care of Peeta too. He hates me so what's the problem with helping Peeta?

Then it occurs to me. As the Games go on, things begin getting more expensive.

"It is soup though," I add with a lighter tone. "It can help for now until we find you some medicine."

After the soup he falls asleep but not before asking me to lay with him. I don't decline. The nights are getting colder and holding on to Peeta keeps me at ease.

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake the sky is a shade lighter. Peeta's still sound asleep. Now is my chance. Slowly and quietly I release from his gentle hold.

Not knowing what I was in for, I kiss his forehead, take one last look then head out to the Cornucopia to get Peeta's medicine.

**Don't forget to review, helps me out a lot and shows me if you like this and whether I continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided this story will continue through chapter to chapter and I'll make another Hunger Games story only doing oneshots. Enjoy;**

Haymitch sat amongst the Capitol freaks. Surrounding him are hair colours ranging from green, bright orange, hot pink, and a colour that only reminded Haymitch he had to go to the bathroom soon. After having just getting soup for Peeta and Katniss because retrieving enough sponsors to afford medicine failed, he stared at one of the many televisions. He watched as Katniss snuck out of the cave with her bow and arrows.

"Oh, sweetheart you're walking into a death trap," he mumbled. The pain on his face was clear and it only brought more sponsors. This was a first. Usually mentors sought after the sponsors not the other way around. Sponsors saw the look on Haymitch's face for the 'star crossed lovers' and wanted to do anything they could to help.

It was too late for medicine though. Katniss was too far from the cave now to even bother and Peeta was fast asleep. Suddenly, he thought of something great. He drew his focus away from the television and to the faces of those that now flocked to him.

If Katniss makes it back, she'll have a little picnic to return to.

**Review as it helps me out a lot and I'll write to you all again soon, bye!**


End file.
